Tides of Darkness
by Lord Vukodlak
Summary: 10 Years ago the elite four were murdered now Giovanni rules Indigo
1. Welcome to indigo.

The Pokemon League has been dissolved

The Pokemon League has been dissolved.

The elite four are dead.

Giovanni rules the land with an iron fist.

Welding the power of his mutant pokemon.

The path to Johjoh is blocked by a wall

Preventing any escape Giovanni's rule.

Team rocket has outlawed pokemon training.

Except to those who join them.

The only hope for the world is the rebel factions.

The Light hawks are the largest.

Their leader is Sabrina.

The Son's of Pallet Town.

Are led by Gary Oak and Ash Ketchem.

Lead the most daring assaults.

Another threat is on the horizon.

The dark duo known has the Black Sword.

Cause death and destruction where ever they go.

Will anyone survive the.

**The Tides of darkness.**

** **

** **

** **


	2. Enter the black sword.

Chapter One "My name is Kain" 

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

A young woman around twenty years old, ran down a dark ally of Cerulean city. Her long orange hair blew in the wind. Her white shoes splashed in the puddles from the heavy rain. A crack of thunder and lighting reveled her bright blue eyes. She looked behind her to see nothing.. She stopped running and gave out a heavy sigh. "I think I lost them," she said to her self as she lend into a building to rest a minute. Then there was another crack of thunder. She started walking. She walked by a dumpster and screamed as a man grabbed her. Then he covered her mouth with his hand and pressed a gun to her back He wore all black except for a black R on his chest. He spoke in an arrogant voice. "Well if is isn't Misty Waterflower, one of the last living Gym leaders. Giovanni has a 5,000, dollar reward on you neck, dead or alive.

Misty closed her eyes and waited for the end. Her eyes opened wide with fear as the man spoke again. "I think I'll have some fun with you first." Tears weld up in her eyes "please no" she thought to her self. Lighting lit the ski reviling another rocket he spoke rather jealously. "Darren you captured gym leader the boss will be pleased." He said.

"What are you doing here!" the first rocket barked.

"I'm to inform ever one that the black sword are…. BEHIND YOU!" he yelled. The first rocket did not even have the time to turn his head before his neck was broken. Misty fell to the ground with a thud.

Misty looked behind her to see a tall man in a black cloak his hair was black and his eyes were brown. In his left hand was a sword. The remain rocket reached for his weapon but was cut down like a blade of grass is blood spilled onto the ground and turned the puddles red. The man smirked then but his hand out to Misty. Misty paused a moment before taking the offer to be helped up. There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "Thank you for helping me" she said with a hint of fear. The man spoke sternly "You should be in hiding Giovanni wish to wipe out all that remnants of the old league"

"But why?" she asked. "Giovanni killed the elite four and all the gym leaders except three he never was the type to leave a job unfinished. 

"Wait you're part of the black sword aren't you?"

"Viper give the girl a gold star" Misty looked to her right and saw another man dressed in black cloak it was to dark to make out his face at that distance.. "So if his name is viper then what's yours?"

"My name his Kain now say goodnight" With that he hit her over the head and she fell unconscious. He then picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Then he and Viper disappeared into the shadows.

End part One.

(oh no what does Kain have planed for Misty find out in part two.


	3. The Son's of pallet town

Chapter Two: "The Son's of Pallet Town"

Chapter Two: "The Son's of Pallet Town"

Ash Ketchum stood behind a tree in the darkness of Silver Forest, located on Mount Sliver and five miles form the Johjoh wall. He looked around for a minute then he reached up and grabbed a tree branch he pulled. A peace of ground next to him rumbled and moved revealing a staircase leading down. He pulled out a flash light and began his descent. The door closed behind him. He soon came to a large door it was steel On the front their was a keypad. He punched in a number and the door opened. To men carrying rife's jumped up with their weapons ready. "Calm down its me" Ash said. "Sorry sir" one of the guards replied. 

Ash spotted an old friend heading towards him. He had brown pants an orange shirt and a green vest and well muscled "Brock its good to see you again" Ash said shaking his friends hand.

"Its good to see you two Ash" Their was along pause before Brock spoke again. "Ash are spy's have just reported that Misty's been kidnaped" 

"WHAT!?" Ash yelled.

"It happened four days ago" Brock said sadly.

"We have to do something Giovanni will kill her!" Ash yelled.

"Giovanni doesn't have her Ash, Kain does" Brock said.

Ash's eyes widened. "But how, why?" he said shocked.

Brock took a breath before answering. "As far as we can tell she was being chased be rocket agents when Kain intervened and after killing the agents he left and took her with him"

"Is their anything we can do?" Ash asked fearfully.

"I'm sorry Ash but no one knows were Kain's hide out is so until he shows up again all we can do is wait"

A faint buzzing sound went off at Brock's side. He reached down and pulled out a phone. 

"This is Major Slate" he stated firmly. "what? really" he said into the phone.

"Ash they have spotted Kain he's just one mile west of here he's near the wall"

Before Brock could say another word Ash was gone already running to get to were Kain stood.

It didn't take long for Ash to reach the edge of the forest. Their he saw him dress in a black jump suit, complete with a black cape and short black hair. 

His back was turned andhe faced the wall.

Ash stepped out and spoke in a commanding voice.

"Al right Kain why are you here?" 

"now who's is this I was expecting Sabrina" Kain spoke calmly.

"My name is Ash!" he yelled

Kain smirked and turned around to face him.

"Ash I know that name your a leader of The Son's of Pallet town aren't you?" he asked smugly.

"Enough Kain what have you done with Misty?" Ash demanded.

"Misty, Misty where have I heard that name before, oh yes the former gym leader.

"Yes her what have you done with her you bastard!" Ash yelled.

"Relax bonehead she is unharmed if you want her you can have her if you give me something in return" Kain said rubbing his hands together. 

Ash then bolted towards him he prepared to slam his fist into his gut but was stop short as Kain kicked him in the head. Ash his the ground with a thud. "very amusing boy but because of that hostile action my price has dibbled!" Kain sneered.

"Kain I'm here to put your murderess rampage to a rest" A female voice spoke.

Kain looked to his left and saw a woman hovering in the air. She wore a red clothing and she had long green hair. Her eye's glowed white.

"Well is it isn't the great Sabrina so you called me all the way out her to stop my quest" Kain said offended. "Kain your a monster you kill with out a second" Sabrina said waving her hands in front of her. Ash clutched his stomach as he tried to get up.

"I have one question oh great Sabrina how do you intend to stop me?" Kain asked with sarcasm.

Sabrina raised her hand and pointed her palm at Kain. Their was a burst of energy and a Huge Psybeam slamed right into Kain a cloud of dust filled the air. 

To be continued.

Cliff hanger. So how effective will Sabrina's attack be and what has become of Misty. Find out the answer to at lest one of those in part III

"I am the dark master"


	4. Blackmail

Tides of Darkness Part III: Blackmail

When the smoke cleared there was only empty space. Ash stood still his eyes wide, "were did he go?" He looked to Sabrina and got his answer. Kain stood there in front of her his right hand griping her throat. Sabrina had a look of fear in her eyes Ash had never seen before. Sabrina kicked the air and struggled with her hands to pull free of Kain's grasp but it was no use. Kain then spoke firmly and loud as he lifted her into the air.

"Your psychic attacks are useless against me" 

"B…b…but how can that be?" Sabrina said between gasps.

Kain dropped her to the ground and she landed with a heavy thud.

"Sabrina you draw your power from psychic energy much like the pokemon type, I on the other hand draw my power from dark energy like the pokemon type. That is why your powers are useless against me", Kain adjusted the coaler on his jacket.

"How did you get that power?" Ash demanded. 

"Enough of this, Ash is you ever want see your girl friend Misty again do as I say."

"Don't do it Ash it's a trick", Sabrina shouted.

"You stay out of this Sabrina" Kain. 

"Kain just tell me what you want" Ash said sadly as he hung his head.

"I need you to capture a rare and special pokemon for me" Kain stated looked at his hand.

"What kind of pokemon and wear?" Ash asked.

Kain slowly walked towards him. "Have you heard the legend of the Black Rapidash"

"Of course I have" Ash lied.

Kain pointed north and spoke. "The legend is true the Black Rapidash is real. It lives in a valley far to the north"

"Why don't you just get it your self?" Ash asked angry, as he clenched his fist."

"Because boy the pokemon can detect my presence miles away I can never get close enough" Kain responded.

"Do we have a deal the pokemon for your girlfriend?" Kain asked smugly.

Ash turned red and clenched his fist's before yelling "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

"Fine, fine call her what you wish but do we have a deal?" Kain asked extending his right hand.

Ash sighed in defeat. "It's a deal" he said as he shook his hand.

"Excellent here's a map that shows the way to the valley." Kain said as he handed Ash a rolled up peace of papper.

"Don't worry once you capture the pokemon I'll come to you" Kain said pointing to him.

Kain then grabbed a small metal ball from his belt and he threw it at the ground beneath him. Smoke poured from it filling the area around Kain. The smoke cleared and Kain was gone.

Ash then looked over to were Sabrina was, He looked just in time to see her teleport away.

Sabrina teleported back to her home base of the rebel faction the Light Hawks, located somewhere under the Safari zone. "Miss Sabrina are you alright a male voice asked from behind her?" Sabrina turned around to greet her friend Professor Oak. His hair was all gray now but he still wore the same white lab coat. "I'm fine Professor just a bit shaken" Sabrina responded calmly. "Is it true?" Professor Oak asked. "Yes….. it is true Kain can do what the reports said my attacks were totally ineffective against him." She answered.

Meanwhile.

Misty awoke with a throbbing headache. "Ouch what happened?" she asked her self as she sat up. She looked around taking in what was around her. She was laying a bed that was little better then a cot. There was a gray blanket and pillow on the bed. The room was quite small she noticed as she looked around. The room was made of metal and the far wall had bars. "Some kind of prison cell" Misty sighed. "Well at least theirs curtains around the toilet" she said. Misty stood up and looked at her self. "Lets see my clothing is all here, and what's this bandage on my arm?" she asked her self. On her left arm was a small bandage. 

"MY POKEMON ARE GONE!" she screamed as she realized they were indeed missing. 

"Enough with the screaming!" a voice yelled to her. Misty looked beyond the bars to see man about her Height he wore all black and a black scarf and hood hid his face. Expect for his green eyes.

(is that Kain… no it can't be he's to short to be Kain) Misty thought to her self. 

"Who are you, let me go!" Misty demanded in a angry voice.

"In good time as soon as you boy friend Ash finish's a job we gave him"

"HE IS NOT MY BOY FRIEND!" Misty screamed as her face turned red.

"Ha, ha, ha, but your blushing you blushing" he pointed to her laughing. 

Misty ran over to him, she reached threw the bars and grabbed him. She started slaming him against the bars. _Bang, bang, band._ Came the sound as Misty injured the man. "ouch, oh ouch that hurts stop" the man pleaded. "Who are you!" Misty demanded. "Viper now stop before Kain hears you!" Misty slammed him into the bars again. "now you idiot your real name. "Not telling" Viper said. Misty grabbed the scarf around his face and pulled.

Misty gasped in surprise. "I don't believe it, its its!"

End of part three. 

Misty as pulled off Vipers mask and was shocked at what she saw. Who is viper? Try and guess. And be ready for the next chapter coming soon.


	5. How it all began. As told by Kain

Tides of Darkness Part IV How it began. As Told by Kain.

Your no doubt wondering how Giovanni managed to conquer Indigo. Well just to give you a time frame it has been Fifth-teen years sense that twerp as my partner Viper likes to call him sense he began his pokemon journey, and ten years sense Giovanni launched his powerful clone army. Well it all started with Mewtwo, Giovanni's atempt at the ultamate pokemon. As you know, he turned out to be to powerful and escaped. Giovanni later decided for many enhanced pokemon, in place of one super pokemon. Over the years fallowing Mewtwo's escape Giovanni built factories. The one thing that stood in his way was the 

Elite Four.. He attacked Pewter City to get their attention then he sent a man who said he was hated team rocket and was sorry for ever having to help them, using this ruse Lance and the rest of the Elite 4 were lead into a trap and killed. With them out of the picture, it took only a year to conquer Indigo, but just as he had set his eyes on rest of Kanto JohJoh had build a wall protected by advanced hyperactive beam cannons. Strangily enough a storm now rages of the coast of Indigo blocking ship and plane passage. And under sea currents block out the submarine method.

As with any tyrant, there are rebel forces. The largest are by far the Light Hawks lead by Sabrina, they hide out mainly in the Safari Zone or under it as the case maybe. Gary and Ash founded the Son's of Pallet town, don't bother to ask be how those pinheads manage to cooperate with each other I don't know. Over the years. Giovanni killed the many of the gym leaders. Those that are still alive are as fallows, Misty and at lest one of her sisters, Brock, Sabrina, and of course him self. Koga died protecting his little sister, from some mutant pokemon she survived if I am correct she's a member of the Son's of Pallet Town now. Erika and Surge died attacking one of Giovanni's cloning plants. Poor Blaine died laughing at one of his own jokes. 

I'm not joking so you can stop laughing,, he would have laughed at that last part I'm sure.

He was eating at the time and choked to death. As for me, well my story is for later, and who knows you may never know who I am as for my partner you're about to find out.

(exert from last chapter)

"Who are you, let me go!" Misty demanded in a angry voice.

"In good time as soon as you boy friend Ash finish's a job we gave him"

"HE IS NOT MY BOY FRIEND!" Misty screamed as her face turned red.

"Ha, ha, ha, but your blushing you blushing" he pointed to her laughing. 

Misty ran over to him, she reached threw the bars and grabbed him. She started to slam him against the bars. _Bang, bang, band._ Came the sound as Misty injured the man. "ouch, oh ouch that hurts stop" the man pleaded. "Who are you!" Misty demanded. "Viper now stop before Kain hears you!" Misty slammed him into the bars again. "now you idiot your real name. "Not telling" Viper said. Misty grabbed the scarf around his face and pulled.

Misty gasped in surprise. "I don't believe it, its, its!"

"JAMES!" she yelped. His Lavender hair now hung back. He had a scar running from above his eyebrow down to his check bone. His green eyes held the same emptiness as Kain. 

"Give me that!" James snapped, grabbing the mask from Mitsy's hands.

Misty was a gasp. "What happened to you James?" she asked with concern. 

"Its none of business twerp shut up!" he snapped again.

"If you're here then is Jessie here to?" Misty asked.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he yelled kneeing Misty in the stomach. 

Misty collapsed on the ground in pain. She heard James's footsteps and the sound of a automatic door opening silence. Misty just laid there for a while she stood up at the sound of the automatic door down the hallway opening. "Who is it?" Misty asked with a hint of fear. "Don't worry I'm not dat short fused anymore" said a familiar voice.   
"MEOWTH YOU'RE HERE TO!?" Misty yelled out. 

"Dats right" he said stepping into view, he changed as well over the years he had evolved, he walked slowly. Misty noticed the cast around his back left leg. "Oh my god Meowth did they do this to you?" she asked growing more afraid of Kain.

"What this? No, no I got this in a fight with a rocket pokemon" he said proudly.

"Really?" Misty asked trying to lean closer to listen more easily.

"No actually I fell down the stairs" he said with a sigh. 

"So what happened to James he's so cold? And what happened to Jessie"

"She died years ago, at the start of the war" Meowth said sadly tears forming in his eyes.

"dats why James is so cold when Jessie died a part of him died with her, James was ready to kill him self, that's when Kain showed up, gave James a reason to live. 

(Flash back) as told by Meowth

James stood on the stool readying the robe to hang him self.   
"James don't do it" I pleaded with him.

"Why Meowth why not, theirs nothing left for me now" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Killing your self won't bring Jessie back" I told him.

"It will at lest end the pain" he said.

Just as he kicked the chair out from under him self the rope was cut.

We both turned to look at Kain, we don't know how but he snuck into the cabin.

"Meowth is right James, theirs a much better way to handle this then killing your self" he said.

"Yeah and what is that you old quack" James yelled as he stood up.

"Revenge" he said with his normal smirk.

"Your right, I shouldn't take my own life tell I've taken Giovanni's"

"That's it kid, tell me what you want Kain said getting excited..

"I want to live just long enough to see Giovanni dead!" James said yelled.

"Good now join me and together we will make Giovanni pay for what he has done, we will have are revenge!" Kain bellowed. 

(end flash back)

"And that's how it happened" Meowth said with a sigh.

"You miss her don't you?" Misty said her own eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah I do, I'd give anything to get her back"

"So what's Kain's story"

Before Meowth could open his mouth Kain picked him up by the same part of his neck that, a mother cat does to her kitten.

I think story time is over Meowth, go help James prepare the tests. 

With that he set him down and Meowth quickly made his way out.

Kain called out some thing in pokemon sounds. And Meowth slowed down.

"You can speak pokemon?" Misty asked astounded. "That is correct, young lady now drink this." He said holding out a cup filled with blue colored liquid. "never!" Misty said firmly.

"Don't be afraid you fool girl if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already"

"oh yeah but what happened to me If Ash fails the job you made him do?"

"Well I gave Ash that Job because I didn't want him bothering me. I didn't expect him to find out I was holding you captive let alone run into me, so I told him to hunt down the Dark Rapadash for me in a valley even gave him a map, this way he's out of my hair and I don't have to bother tracking it my self" 

"Then why did you capture me? And how did you get your power?" Misty asked.

"I'm not going to tell you" Kain said with a laugh.

"Could you at lest tell me before you kill me"

"Number one I've seen way to many Bond movies for that trick, number two I'm going to let you go the question is where, if Ash beings me the pokemon I'll give you to him if he fails, I'll drop you off at the Orange Islands can clam your dead"

  
"How would you even get me their. Pokemon can't teleport that fair, and the great storm has stopped all attempts to make it out their by boat, plane or underwater. Even pokemon can't make it threw."

That's correct but I have a something that can fly so high no storm can reach it. It can fly higher then any pokemon save Mew, Mewtwo and that mythical time traveling one"

"were standing in it now drink this or do I have to force you!0"

"ok" Misty said shakily. She took a swig, her mind went foggy and she nearly fell to the floor. She heard the cell door open and she felt her self being lifted up, then every thing went black.

(End of part IV)


	6. Hunt of the Black Rapidash

**Tides of Darkness part V Hunt for the Black Rapidash.**

It was sunset before Ash arrived at the Valley were Kain said the Black Rapidash lived. The Forest was thick, the Hoots-Hoots called out into the night. The air was cold and Ash's face was grim. "If I don't find that Rapidash who knows if I'll ever see Misty again" he said to him self. "ASH WAIT UP" Came a voice from behind him. Ash turned around and was shocked to see Brock and Gary running up to him. The two still wore the same looking outfit they had sense they were young.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Brock said.

"So WHAT are you doing here Ashy boy" Gary snickered. 

Ash sighed, "Kain told me if I brought him the Black Rapidash he'd let Misty go"

"Ash you twit its only a myth" Gary said teased.

"Tell that to him" Ash said pointing behind them. Brock and Gary rolled their eyes, but turned around anyway's. Their jaws dropped. 50ft away was a Black Rapidash its flaming mane burned. Its red eyes stared at them. Then with a burst of speed it charged at them. "SHIT!" Gary yelled as he jumped off the path barely avoiding the charging pokemon. The others also barely managed to avoid getting up trampled.

Ash stood up and dusted himself off. "I think I jumped into a thorn bush Ouch," he said in slight pain. 

"ASH HE'S COMING AROUND AGAIN!" Brock yelled.

The Rapidash made a quick u-turn and prepared for a second strike.

Ash pulled a poke ball from his belt and threw it. "Machamp go" he yelled.

The Four armed fighter emerged right in front of the Rapidash, the black pokemon halted and gave a snort.

"Machamp Ice Punch!" Machamp sent his fist flying but hit nothing but air.

"Were did he go?" Ash said puzzled. Rapidash appeared behind Machamp and crashed into him.

Machamp stumbled forward mostly unharmed.

Before Ash could give another order. The dark horse let out a Flamethrower attack, Machamp roared in pain.

"Machamp Cross Chop!" once again before Machamp could attack, Rapidash disappeared and reappeared behind Machamp only to slam into him again.

"Dam it he must know faint attack, now what can I do…." Ash wondered.

"I know Machamp Earth Quake" as expected the Rapidash disappeared again but then it reappeared it was caught in the attack. It cried out in pain.

"NOW Machamp Vital Throw!" The Machamp picked up the wounded Rapidash and threw it into a tree. The tree came down with a crash. "I have you now, Ice Punch!" One of Machamp's fists glowed blue, and then he sent it right into the Rapidash's side. The freezing took effect and Machamp finished the fight with another Vital Throw. Alight Pokeball go. Ash threw the ball and the Dark Rapidash, was turned to red light then absorbed by the pokeball.

"I caught the Black Rapidash"! Ash yelled doing is classic pose.

Brock and Gary sighed. "He is such a twit," Gary muttered.

"So now we find Kain?" Gary asked.

"Well actually Kain said he'd find me"

(At Kain's base)

Misty laid unconscious in a white room surround by strange machines. 

Kain and James formally known as Viper stood out like sore thumbs in their black clothing.

"Kain did you have to knock her out?" James asked unable to understand what Kain was thinking.

"Yes its important she doesn't learn anything more about are planes, anything she sees hear could be a lead one day" Kain said emphasizing the anything part.

Kain picked up syringe and took a blood sample.

"Now for the first test hand me the Prod" Kain said monotone.

James handed him a strange devise it was eight inches long and three inches wide.

It had two metal rods sticking out of it each rod was a inch long. Kain Pressed a button on the devise and to needles stuck out of it. He pressed it into Misty 's arm then injected her with something. Misty twitched, and then the areas on her arm were Kain used the devise turned blue. "Test number one is positive" Kain said with out emotion.

"Now onto Test two" Kain stated. The two wheeled Misty over to a machine much like a large X-ray machine. They placed her inside. James pressed a few buttons on the control panel. "Ok now test number two is....................... Positive" James said with half a smile.

"Very good now take her back to her cell The HootHoot I sent out has reported Ash had completed his little assignment" Kain said wickedly. 

Ash, Brock and Gary sat down up against a tree at sunrise.

"So when do you think this Kain will get here?" Gary asked with a board sigh.

"Don't know" Ash responded.

"Can we even trust Kain to keep his word" Brock pointed out.

"Its not like we have a choice" Ash sighed.

"Why so gloomy Ketchem you get your girl friend back today," Came Kains booming voice.

Ash hopped to his feet. Misty lay on the ground next to Kain motionless.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU BASTARD" Ash yelled full of rage.

"Relax boy she's just sleeping now hand over the Black Rapidash and I'll leave"

Ash pulled out a pokeball and tossed it to them. Kain caught it and held it for a moment.

"Yes I can sense it inside you have done well Ash, as agreed you may take the girl" 

With that, Kain turned around and walked away. Ash ran as fast as he could. He knelt down next to Misty looking to her sleeping face.

(She looks like an angel) Ash thought to him self. Misty's eyes fluttered open. "Ash?" she muttered. "MISTY YOUR OK" Ash hollered, giving her a tight hug. Misty returned the hug, before giving him a kiss on the lips.

Brock and Gary watched with much amusement, as Ash and Misty greeted each other passionately.

"I always knew those two would get together," Brock said smiling.

"We'd better stop them before they start taking their clothing off" Gary joked.

It was at that moment Brock and Gary heard to voices behind them.

"All right Kain I won the bet you owe me fifty bucks" Viper said smugly.

"Ya ya ya here take it" Kain said shoving it at him.

"HOW DID YOU GET BACK THEIR" Brock and Gary yelled in unison.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kain asked smirking.

"Yes" Brock and Gary answered.

"So can I" Kain said before quickly leaving with Viper.

Gary sighed.

"Hey Gary you know that joke you made about stopping them before their clothing gets taken off?" Brock said anxious.

"Yeah what about it" Gary answered.

"Its no joke anymore!" Brock yelled pointing to them.

Gary and Brock booked down towards them.

"Dam it I never told Lilly were I was going she's going to kill me!" Gary moaned.

"You mean like how Misty is going to kill you when she finds out your married to one of her three sisters!" Brock responded.


	7. The Plot thickins

Tides of Darkness Part VI. 

Gary and Brock arrived and made their presence known "Excuse me you two but we should get going" Brock said smiling.

Misty and Ash lips parted. They both blushed crimson red. "I guess that's been building for a long time" Ash said nervously. "Yeah I guess so" Misty said shyly. 

"Come on you two we better get back to base. There could be Rocket patrols out hear"

Gary told them. 

"What about Kain?" Misty asked.

"Kain doesn't matter we should worry about Giovanni." Gary weary. 

It took three days for Gary, Ash, Brock and Misty to reach the head quarters of the Son's of Pallet Town. During those three days, trouble was brewing in Cerulean City.

{Location Team Rocket Base in Cerulean City}

Two men dressed in black Team Rocket uniforms. Both had Brown hair. The room was much like Giovanni's office back in Viridian many years ago. A nameplate on the Desk read Cassidy. Who happened to be sitting behind it. She spoke in a angry threatening voice. "HOW COULD FOUR ROCKETS FAIL TO CAPTURE ONE GIRL!" she yelled. 

The other two rockets cringed. "Its not are fault boss, we fallowed behind Darren and Will but all we found were their bodies, Will had his neck broken and Darren hand looked like he was cut by sword" one of the rockets said.

"KAIN! IT MUST BE" Cassidy yelled. " Dam it if Kain showed up hear their must be a reason he never shows him self unless he's planning something their must be another reason. Maybe he knows about the cloning factory beneath the old gym" she said with a sigh.

{Location Son's of Pallet Town Head Quarters within Mount Silver.}

The two guards raised their weapons as the door opened. And the sunlight poured into the hallway. "Relax its just us" Gary said. 

"Your back sir" they said in unison, as Gary climbing down the latter. Brock fallowed, by Ash then Misty. The four walked past the guards down a stone tunnel until they came to a large double steal door. It opened by its self, and they stepped into a control room of some sort a large computer with many screens, Took up the walls of the room. A large table with chairs was in the center several people were looking over papers as they entered. One of them turned her head to look at them. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a red over shirt and matching loose fitting red pants. She looked to Gary and her face turned to anger. "Gary were have you been I've been worried sick!" She yelled. Gary cringed in fear. "I can explain honey" Gary started.

"Don't you honey me" She snapped.

"LILLY!?" Misty said shocked.

The Woman now known as Lilly gasped. "MISTY!? YOUR ALIVE!" she ran to her little sister and gave her a tight hug. 

"As I was trying to say me and Brock were helping Ash get Misty back from Kain"

Lilly gasped again and held her sisters shoulders. "He held you captive what did he do to you?" Lilly said on the verge of tears. "I'm fine Lilly, he locked be in a cell and preformed some tests on me well I was unconscious, I don't know what kind of tests. I just know he said tests. I'm ok now he never hurt me... we except the blow to the head." Misty said supportively.

"I'm so glad" Lilly said happily. "I See you've met my husband Gary" Lilly said smiling.

"You married Gary?" Misty, asked stunned.

Lilly smiled and gave Gary a kiss. "Yep" she said happily. Gary just smiled, and had a goofy look on his face. 

Ash looked at Gary and laughed.

Gary quickly regained his composure. "Anyways lets get back to the matter at hand planning are next attack on Team Rocket" 

"I agree lets, discuss this tomorrow at 0800" Ash said.

For the rest of they day, Brock, Ash and Misty talked and caught up with each other. Before they knew it, it was midnight.

Misty yawned and spoke groggy "I'm ready for bed, speaking of witch were am I staying"

"You could stay in Ash's room" Brock said suggested. 

(BAM!) Misty hit Brock over the head. 

Brock rubbed the bruise on his head. "Ouch"

"I checked all the sleeping quarters are full or being used to store parts" Brock said finally taking his hand off his throbbing head. 

"I can share with someone else" Misty said.

"You see Misty most of the members sleep in the barracks, officers have their own room how ever all of them except Ash share with someone else and giving the nature of the room mates well three's a crowd, as for me well I think its much more fun if you two share a room" Brock continued.

"Well I guess higher forces are at work here come on Ash show me to your room" Misty sighed. Ash took her hand and lead her off.

{Location Cinnabar Forest}

A fourteenyear old Girl ran threw the dark woods. He long blond hair full of leaves and her Sapphire eyes full of fear. Her clothing was brown from mud. She could hear the running footsteps behind her, and the voices.

"She's getting away!" One voice yelled.

"We have to stop her" said another.

(I have to get away) she thought.

She reached a clearing, now she could see the bright full moon. She looked back. And the pursuing figures could be seen two rockets dress in black.

Because she paying to much Attention to them and not were she was going she tripped on a rock and came crashing to the ground. She quick got on her feet. Put the rockets who she expected to be merely a few feet from her were not. They stood still in the same place they were when she fell. The look of horror in their eyes was the same that she had only moments before.

She turned around and was face to face with a Black Rapidash. It gave snort.

She looked up and their riding on its back Kain. She looked back again to see the two Rockets were now running away. 

"Kill them" She heard Kain say. Just before seeing a Tyranitar ran off after the rockets"

The fourteen year old was now scared out of her wits. Two rockets were one thing but now she stood before a dark figure 6ft,4 and riding a black Rapidash, She was mere 5ft 2.

"Don't be afraid kid I'm not going to hurt you" Kain said self-satisfied.

"Thank you sir",

."Run along home kid your parents are must be worried sick" Kain said coldly.

Before turning around.

"I can't go home the rockets are will be waiting for me" she said sadly.

Kain turned his head back. "Now why would the rockets be so keen on capturing you?" he asked getting interested.

"Because I have a map that leads to some old tablets from Pokemopolis are" she said smugly.

"How did you get this?"

"I was going to see my Uncle and my Mom, gave me a letter to give to him" she said.

"Who is your Uncle and your mother" Kain asked. 

"Clair is my mothers name she's still in Johjoh,and Lance was my uncles name"

Kain's eyes went wide. (Good she mean the Lance!?) He thought to him self.

"Come with me kid, show me this map, I will take us to were it leads"

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"I saved your life and if you help me I'll take you over the wall to see your mother?" Kain said with a smile.

"all allright" she said, as Kain pulled her onto the horse.

(Notes The only change I made was I changed the girl's mothers name from Karren to Clair

End of Part VI:


	8. The Prophecy

_Disturb not the Harmony._

_Of Body, Mind and Soul._

_Less The Titan of Darkness unleash his rage upon the world._

_Raining destruction down upon the land he once called home._

_The forces of nature will rise to stop the demon of hate._

_But alone their power shall fall_

_And thus the world will be covered in a Tide of Darkness._

_So sayeth the wise Aldun_


	9. True Identity

Tides of Darkness: "True Identity" 

Author's notes. If you read part VI, You'll see I rewrote the end of part VI.

(Last time)

"I was going to see my Uncle and my Mom, gave me a letter to give to him" she said.

"Who is your Uncle and your mother" Kain asked. 

"Clair is my mothers name she's still trapped in Johjoh, and Lance was my uncles name"

Kain's eyes went wide.

"Come with me kid, show me this map, I will take us to were it leads, and then I will take you to your mother"

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"I saved your life and if you help me I'll take you over the wall to see your mother?" Kain said with a smile.

  
"All alright" she said, as Kain pulled her onto the horse.

(Now on with part VIII)

Kain, Viper (aka James) ate silently at a small metal table. "So Kain, what's with the kid?" James asked. "She has a map that leads to some tablets form Poleopolis, normally I'd think it was nothing but Giovanni had two agents after her" Kain said sipping is drink.

"Were is she now?" James asked taking a bit of the slop they were eating.

"I gave her a room she's sleeping now, when she wakes ups well talk to her about the map, by the way she said her name was Abigail" Kain spoke simply.

At that moment, Meowth walked, in. "Morning Meowth" James said.

"Morning" he said half asleep.

Kain looked down at Meowth and said sternly. "Meowth we need to give you a new name, you evolved, and it is dam confusing to keep calling you Meowth"

"I don't want some dumb nick name like, Kain or Viper" Meowth snickered at James choice. "How about Razor Claw" James suggested.

"Now that's a cool nick name!" Meowth or Razor Claw as he will now be called purred.   
Kain just shook his head and sighed.

Abigail wandered in walked in, she rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "Morning"

She was still quite fifthly from the night before.

Razor Claw and James recoiled, "ack your fifthly go take a shower" James screeched. 

"Meowth I mean Razor Claw show Abigail to the bathroom" Kain said pointing to him. 

"No way I'll do it later" Razor Claw whined. 

Kain's face darkened. "You can ether show her to the bath room or we can give you a bath!" 

Razor Claw new when he was beaten, so he lead Abigail to the bathroom.

The bathroom was modest, it had a toilet a sink a towel rack, a shower room, No bathtub, and a mirror, Abigail noticed a change of clothing laid out for her. 

After cleaning up and drying off, she got dressed. The clothing was really more of a black jump suit with a symbol of a Katana on it. It was a bit large so it was baggy. With the dirt and mud gone you could clearly see her face, She had short cut green hair and blue eyes.

She returned to what she guessed was the eating area and sat down, she frowned at the disgusting looking slop before her. "Is this even food?" She asked.

"yep" was Kain's answer.

She took a bit and squinted expecting some horrible taste, but none came, it was it was. "This is great!" she yelled, before she started shoveling it into her mouth.

When she had finished, she laid in the chair contently.

"Abigail the map?" Kain said breaking her from her trance.

"Huh what? oh the map well you see I don't with me at the moment" 

Kain broke his fork in his hands, "What!"

"Well when I was being chased last night I hid it," she told him.

  
"Were did you hide it?" Kain asked annoyed.

"I'll show on one if you tell me your real names," she said crossing her hands over he chest.

{Meanwhile at The Son's Of Pallet Town HQ}

Ash and Misty walked slowly into the mess hall, they two were forced to eat slop however it was bad tasting slop.

They sat down at a table next to Brock and Gary. Brock smiled, "so did you two do anything fun last night?" he asked teasing. "oh shut up you hentai we just slept" Misty snapped at him. "Yeah sure you only slept last night," Gary said sarcastically. That remark earned him a slap on the head from Lilly, who was standing behind him.

(Back to Kain)

"All right All right, well tell you" Kain said giving in. Viper here, his real name is James, The cat at your feet is Meowth, yes I know he's not a Meowth anymore, we just nicked named him Razor Claw today, And my Name Is Kain"

"Your real name isn't Kain!" she pouted. 

  
(sight) "How do you know my real name isn't Kain!"

"Because I hover heard Meowth when he said he doesn't want a stupid nick name like Kain or Viper!"

Kain sighed. He new he could not win this battle with out causing her extreme bodily harm, "My name…." (long dramatic pause.

"Is Jack"


	10. A three Pronged Assault?

**Tides of Darkness  
****A three Pronged Assault?  
**

  
Gary rubbed his head after his wife slapped him. Sorry honey but are you telling me you believe them when they say they only slept last night. Lilly shot him a evil glare. Of course IF they did do that kinda thing Ash would never deny it! she said smirking as she sat down with her plate of food.  
Ash said offended. Misty stared down and the gray glob the cooks called food.   
Is this even edible? She asked with a disgusted look on her face.  
Brock sighed, Barely, we can't afford fine foods in the rebellion but I bet this is better then what Kain fed you Misty shifted in her seat nervously, Well actually the food was great she blurted out. How great Brock asked twitching. Five out of Five stars as far as food goes everyone else face faulted.   
  
After Breakfast they all meet up in the briefing room. The room had lights a round table with chairs around it. In the center of the table was a Four Video Screens facing out in making their own smaller circle. Of course some simple chairs were around it to. They sat down around the table in this order. Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary and Lilly.  
Ash was the first to speak. Before we begin lets do some catching up  
all right everyone else agreed. So Ash I haven't seen Pikacue around? Misty asked. Ash smiled. Pikacue is doing all right, she's on a long term scouting mission she's not due to check in for another month, so were is Togepi? Misty sighed a few tears coming to her eyes. He evolved a little while back and flew of with a mate Misty wiped the tears from her eyes. Ash patted her shoulder. And psyduck?, this generated a groan from Misty. Yeah the little numskull is still around and still a psyduck! Misty grumbled. That's enough small talk we need to get started planing the next Assault on Team Rocket Gary said. Wait before we begin I want to know how Team Rocket was started Misty yelped. Everyone turned to her. Gary sighed, all right do you want to take this Brock? Brock nodded.  
Brock coughed, then in a firm voice began. Team Rocket was founded Thirty four years ago by a woman known only as Madam Boss, when she founded it she named six agents. The agents were divided up into three teams of two. They were known as the Rock Triad. We don't know there names, what we do know is they all died years ago he finished.  
  
{Location Light Hawk head quarters beneath the Safari Zone}  
Sabrina sat at the head of a long table, with Professor Oak, Tracy, Todd, Duplica, and several others. So Sabrina what did you learn from your encounter with Kain? could he be the one spoken of in the Prophecy?, Professor Oak asked. Was he powerful asked Tracy. was he cute asked Duplica everyone gave her a cold glare. I with draw my question she said timidly.  
  
Sabrina breathed deep. Yes I do believe he is the Titan of Darkness spoken of in the Prophecy, I do believe he will become a threat to the world once Giovanni is dealt with  
Professor Oak rubbed his brow for a moment. Any Idea how he got his power? or has it always been there? he asked. I don't know his power can block my mind probes, I'm not even sure if he can be communicated with Telepathically  
Professor Oak stood up, I think we should have a look at this he said places pictures of a pokemon, It looked similar to Mew Two, the head anyway. It had black skin. The body was muscled It wore a Brown Armor with shoulder blades and red trim, on its arms were small hands and very large blades like that of a Syther. Menace is its name, it is one of Giovanni's new pokemon, He's growing a huge patch of them in Cerulean City Everyone stared at the picture of the monstrosity. What type is it? Sabrina asked.  
Psychic/Fighting they are very powerfull Oak said slowly  
Sabrina stood up and and slamed her fist on the table, Then we must act quickly and destory Giovanni's production of thease things.  
  
  
  
{Somewhere on Cinnabar}  
Kain and Abigail walked threw the forest, the sounds of pokemon filled the air. How much further? I am growing inpatient! Kain yelled. Keep it down I can't here my self think with all this racket she yelled back. in time they came to the clearing where Kain picked her up, they then proceeded deeper into the forest. Stop, don't move? Kain said firmly. Abigail did has she was told and stopped in mid step.  
What is it? she asked with a hint of fear.  
Kain looked around, Do you hear that? he asked.  
No I don't hear any.... thing the last words trembled out of her mouth.  
Kain's eyes widened. It was silent dead silent. In a flash Abigail heard the sounds of metal impacting metal. She looked to Kain, his sword drawn and pushing against a gray pokemon with large metal blades on its arms. Kain sneered. He jumped back as the Menace lunged at him with his other arm, clash, smash, the sounds of the fight filled the air as Kain blocked everyone of Menace's attacks. Suddenly the Menace head butted Kain sending him into a tree. you bastard I'll get you for that! Kain yelled. The Menace stared coldly, as wisps of energy gathered in front of it. Kain sighed oh shit this is going to sting As soon as he finished Kain was hammered with a hyper beam, dust filled the air. oh no Kain! Abigail cried out. The Menace slowing marched over to her, she collapsed in fear and covered her head. It was then she heard a battle cry. Now is your time to die you bastard Kain shouted, The Menace turned around to see Kain lunging down from the air. The Menace swung its sword arm and in attempt to block the attack. He failed and the sword cut threw the pokemon's flesh cutting a gash in its back. however the Menace's efforts to defend its self were not in vain. Kain's left arm had been cut clean of. Abigail choked trying to prevent her self from throwing up. The Menace's cold expression changed to that of fear, Kain smirked then decapitated the surprised pokemon. Abigail was pale as a sheet. He cut off your arm! she weekly.   
Kain replied walking over to his arm. He cut off your ARM! she said a bit stronger.  
was all Kain could say as he lifted his arm into the air. HE CUT OFF YOUR ARM!! she shouted. Kain shrugged pressed the severed ends together. Black lighting fizzled around his arm. Kain shouted in Pain, A flash of light, and his arm was reattached.  
he shouted. Abigail fainted unable to cope with the events. Kain sighed.  
Abigail slowly opened her eyes, she saw the faint outline of Kain, she said weakly.  
Yes now get up and find that map! he yelled. Abigail trembled and said, and then you take me to my mother right?  
Kain shook his head. I have more pressing business such as crippling Giovanni's production of more of that pokemon over there.  
  
End of Part IX  
Authors notes: I am so sorry for not updating offend. I've had so much stuff going on in my life lately I haven't really had time. But fear not with my latest class in school creative wrighting I can work on this story and call it school work ha ha ha ha! I shall endever to update atlest every other week, hopefully every week.


	11. Juggernaut

Tides of Darkness  
  


  
From the northwest Ash, Misty and Brock trudged threw the long swear pipe leading to Cerulean. It was dark lit only by Flashlights. The horrible smell native to sewer filled the air. The ground beneath them filled with muck.  
Misty groaned. DAM it stinks isn't there another why in?  
Ash just sighed. No body said being a rebel was glamorous!  
Brock pinched his nose shut. Besides you insisted on coming   
Well excuse me Brock but this is my home town you know Misty snapped.  
  
From the Southeast, Tracy, Todd and Duplica also marched threw a long sewer pipe.  
Duplica screamed. Tracy and Todd ran to her as quickly as possible but bumped in to each other knocking each other into the sewage water. As Tracy and Todd stood up and let the sludge slide of they both wore a look of anger. This had better be good Todd snapped. Something just ran past my leg Duplica said meekly. In response Tract and Todd pushed Duplica over.  
  
Approaching from the Southwest James, and Kain traveled threw the sewer pipe on a two man Jet ski. Hey Kain? James asked as they sped threw the dark tunnel. Kain replied over the roar of the engine. How is this going down?, Kain turned his head slightly back. Get in plant the bomb get out detonate it Kain said emotionless. How many do you think will take out. Kain thought for a moment well about 200 Rocket pokemon, and no more then 12 agents  
  
The three teams soon approached there destination.  
Ash, Misty and Brock stood next to a ladder. ok once we get this welded door open were inside Brock said. Ash took out a object shaped like a gun with a cylinder on it. He climbed the ladder. Brock and Misty looked up at him. Ash pulled the trigger and a white hot flame came out. Ash used the torch to make a opening.  
  
Tracy, Todd and Duplica arrived at there own ladder leading up to a old man hole that was also welded shut. Ok we just need to open this and were inside! Duplica said cheerfully.  
Using a Squrtle and a Charmander they heated and cooled the door until it gave way.  
  
Meanwhile Kain and Viper stood beneath another sealed manhole. Kain jumped up drawing his Katana he cut the manhole open. He caught the parts before they hit the ground, Kain just smiled.  
  
Each team walked threw a long dark hallway towards some unknown place.  
The powers out? Ash commented.  
Misty asked quietly.  
Ash asked concerned.  
I hear foot steps? she replied.  
The gang stopped and indeed they could hear the faint sound of foot steps.  
  
Elsewhere.  
Tracy did you hear that? Todd asked.  
Hear what? Duplica asked.  
Foot steps! Tracy exclaimed.  
  
As ash rounded a corner he bumped right into Todd. The two teams nearly screamed when they saw each other. What are you doing here!? Brock gasped.  
We came here to take out the cloning plant same as you right? Todd stated.  
Ash dusted him self of. Maybe we should work together on this?  
that would be nice, its good to see you again Ashy boy Duplica said seductively.  
Misty clench her fists and turned red with anger. Keep away from him he's mine she sneered.  
Who would of thought two rebel groups would meet up like this Tracy laughed.  
Three teams  
No theirs only two rebel teams here the last words trembled out of Tracy's mouth.  
Everyone looked and there in the shadows was Kain and his partner James.  
Its Kain and Viper! Todd said shocked.   
I have news for you Viper is really James! Misty revealed.  
Todd, Tracy and Duplica looked at her in disbelief.   
Enough talk we all came here to destroy this place oh by the way I took out the power Kain's emotionless voice spoke.  
  
At that moment the a wall behind Tracy opened. A white light poured out. Revealing Two Menace's Tracy move! Kain shouted. To late Tracy turned around just in time to see the Menace's strike the first on drove one if its bladed arms into his chest, then the other, As Tracy fell to the ground, the other Menace stabbed him twice.  
TRACY NO! Duplica shouted.   
  
  
OUT OF THE WAY Kain yelled, as the Menaces prepared to attack.  
The others stepped out of his way. Kain threw his sword a side and put his palms a few inches from each other in front of his Chest, a draft blew by. Kain appeared to rise off the ground, he spoke and his voice was filled with a unexplainable power  
Power of darkness he spoke and a dark ball of energy appeared hovering in in-between his hands. Power of night dark crackles of energy shroud him. lend me your power unleash my MIGHT! Kain shouted. Dark Hyper Beam! with that a beam of black energy flew from his hands slamming into the two Menace's killing the once on the left, blowing of his arm and charring the left side of the other. Kain gasped for breath. Then the last Menace attacked striking Kain in the arm cutting it off. Ash reacted quickly. Charizard go, FIRE BLAST!  
the mighty fire pokemon obeyed and blasted the Menace, the super pokemon swayed then fell over. DIE YOU BASTARD! Ash raged.  
Kain stood up and to everyone's amazement except James reattached his arm.   
everyone quickly flinched off the shock and ran to Tracy  
Tracy coughed up blood. Looks like they got me  
Your going to be all right Ash said calmly.  
I'm going to die in minutes Tracy said weakly.  
Ash shook his head. Just hang in there, will get you out of here and get some help. Tears filled everyone's eyes, except James and Kain's of course.  
Just hang in there Tracy, Kain I JUST saw you reattach your own arm DO something! Ash yelled. Kain shook his head. I can only heal my own wounds child I can no nothing for him besides who are you to make demand of me! Kain bellowed.   
Kain there is something you can do for me Tracy rasped.  
Kain walked over to Tracy's blood form and knelt down. Tell me?  
It hurts all over, make it stop make the pain stop he rasped  
Ash and the others were taken back. Ash, Misty, Brock, Duplica and Todd turned there head. All right, I will grant your request Kain said. Ash and his friends flinched when they heard the sound of bones cracking.  
Ash turned to Kain red with anger. YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! he yelled. Throwing a punch at Kain's gut. With a ease Kain dodged out of the way grabbed Ash's arm and flung him on the ground.   
.  
What would you have wanted Ash, that I let him suffer in his final moments, even if we could have gotten medical attention his spin was shattered, and his lungs torn in half he would spend the remainder of his life, on a respirator and be paralyzed from the neck down.  
could you live like that child Kain sneered pointing at him.  
Misty hugged Ash, and intern was hugged her self.  
  
  
Brock put a hand of Kain's shoulder. Thank you Kain for being able to grant Tracy's last request Kain turned his head back As I said before enough talking, we must move quickly, Those Menace's were fresh out of the tube, and not as powerful as the trained ones  
Duplica rubbed her tears. He's right lets plant the bomb and get out of here  
The seven of them walked threw the door that the Menaces came from, once inside they saw A giant metal tube stretching deep underground and far above there heads. On the tube was a window below it was a raised platform and some controls.  
Kain walked up to the controls and looked threw the window. His eyes widened and he stumbled back. Kain what is it? Ash asked still bitter.  
was all Kain could mutter. Inside larger then anything they had ever seen was a giant black pokemon. It had huge goat like horns. A gaping maw full of Teeth that were a foot long. It had four clawed legs. And large red eyes. Spikes ran along its back. The giant pokemon of Pokemoplis Ash and the gang had encountered years ago could not rival it in size. A sign bolted in above the viewing window read. **Juggernaut.  
  
**A look of horror washed over everyone's face. Ash shook it of quickly. if we set all are bombs here it should be enough to wipe out this base he suggested.  
Lets do this Kain said pulling his glove tight. So together the three teams places the bombs. Just as they had finished the felt the ground shake.   
What the fuck is happening Todd yelped trying to stay on his feet.   
James shouted pointing to the metal tube. A bulge at appeared on the metal tube. BAM! BAM!, He's breaking free we must escape. Quick as lighting they ran. Fallow me I have a hovercraft Kain shouted With no time to argue, they followed. They soon reached the hole Kain had cut in the floor, jumping down they landed right on the platform craft. The building shook again. Kain pressed a few buttons and the craft hummed to life.  
Hold on to the rail Kain said, before powering up to full. Todd, clung for dear life, Well Brock was clinging to the rail to his right. Misty was in-between Ash and the rail. James stood to Kain's left and Duplica next to James.  
Ash counted down BOOM! a explosion rocked the sewer tunnel.  
When the got back outside Kain powered down the craft. They all turned to look at the burning rubble of the former base. Rest in peace Tracy Ash spoke quietly, It was then they heard a Roar.   
  
OH SHIT! Kain shouted. Rising out of the rubble on four legs was Juggernaut. Kain powered up the craft, and they sped off again. As he seen us? Todd asked in fear.  
James looked back, OH FUCK!, I'll take that as a yes Brock said. It was then the hovercraft's controls sparked. Oh shit not now you peace of crap! Kain yelled, the crafts sputtered then died.  
Then they ran, they ran threw the open filed with the giant pokemon closing behind, its steps rumbling the ground beneath. When they reached a thicket of tree's the kept running. Juggernaut drew ever closer. Look up a head a cave! Misty shouted. Sliding down a step slop they reached the cave and ran in. Once inside they were out of site.   
good thing that monster can't dig Kain commented.  
They all sat down in the darkness of the cave. Wondering just how they were going to get out of this mess.  
  
Misty awoke, to a warm feeling. She open her eyes and saw Ash's sleeping face. He had been using himself as a bed, the others were gathered around a gas powered fire that was cooking something, Kain and Brock were tending to it. Misty shook Ash awake.  
Come on Ash lets get something to eat she muttered.  
Ash nodded and stood up with Misty and walked over to the small fire. They had set up there flashlights around the area to provide light. aren't we wasting batteries? Misty asked.  
No these flash lights batteries have a 96 hour life span. What ever Brock and Kain were cooking it looked to be some kind of meat. The two of them dug threw Brock's spice set.  
Brock what kind of man carries all theses spice's on him? Kain asked. Brock looked up at him. A master cook he replied triumphed. Dam right Kain said.  
After about an hour Misty started to shiver the sun was going down. Ash took of his jacket and put it around her. Is big dumb and ugly still out there? she asked looking back towards the entrance. A roar filled the air answering her question. Foods done Kain said. carving up the meat. As they ate Misty commented. This is really good what is it?  
Kain and Brock looked at each other and nodded. Don't ask you'd rather not know  
  
  



	12. Betrayed

Tides of Darkness,   


  
  
When we last left, the gang, Ash, Misty, Brock, Todd Duplica, James and Kain where trapped inside a cave with the giant pokemon Juggernaut   
outside.  
  
Misty licked her fingers after a surprising satisfying meal. She lend into Ash to keep warm the gas fire used for cooking had to be saved. It was night now and the only light came from the flashlights. Juggernaut could be heard walking outside.  
We've got to do something soon or were going to stave to death in here  
Todd fretted.   
no we won't starve to death Kain lectured.  
Todd asked hopefully.  
Kain shrugged, of course dehydration will kill us long before hunger everyone fell over at the remark.  
Brock did you bring Steelix? Ash asked.  
Brock shook his head, no I only brought Golem and Crobat, I need to save room for supplies  
Ash sighed. Does anyone have a pokemon that could dig another exit? no one answered.  
I know maybe if we showed Duplica ditto a picture of a Onix or Steelix we could dig out of here? James suggested.  
No he'd need to actually see the pokemon to mimic its abilities she said sadly.  
Brocks face pepped up, What about a drill?  
To many moving parts Duplica said with a depressed sigh.  
They all sat in silence for a moment.   
Ditto made that cannon once Ash pointed out.  
Duplica shook her head again. that was just a barrel with a spring  
Kain looked around the cave, besides It might be a bad I idea to try to force are way threw this rock, the hole place could collapse  
Everybody winced.  
I have a plan, We could just run for it? Todd said.  
Misty slapped him on the back of the head.   
RUN FOR IT, running not a plan running what you do when a plan fails! everyone else screamed.  
  
Several hours went by. Juggernaut could be heard stomping around. Misty was trying to fall a asleep against Ash. Todd was playing with his camera. James slept, Kain stood like a stonewall facing the exit.   
SMACK! came the sound of Duplica's hand contacting Brocks face at high speed. Duplica got up from the ground next to Brock and in a huff walked away and sat down in a corner alone. Struck out again Brock sighed. Todd sat down next to him, Still no luck with girls? he asked amused.  
No luck Brock pouted.  
I've heard of someone who could help you Todd said supportively., patting him on the back.  
Brock raised his head his eyes (if you could see them) and voice filled with hope. really? who  
Todd stood up and spoke vigorously They call him the great wise man of romance, they say he can teach a man to understand a woman's feeling, teach the art of complements, they say he lives in a floating castle in the ski!   
Brock looked at him coldly Don't toy with me he said angrily.  
hey I know what we can do! shouted Misty suddenly. The sudden out burst startled Ash who was running his hand threw her hair.  
everyone asked looking to her.  
Truth or dare the difference is you can make it apply to the rest of the group and for group   
  
With nothing better to do they all sat down to play,  
I go first said Todd.  
this is for everybody turth or dare?  
the rest put there heads together and whispered.  
they finally said.  
ok when was the last time you had sex Todd said laughing.  
Duplica, Misty and Kain hit him from three sides.  
a month Brock said mournfully.  
Everyones eyes widend. so you have had some luck with girls? Misty asked.  
she dumped me right afterwards he groaned.  
four days said Duplica smiling.  
Next it came to Misty who was blushing, I've never umm you know  
really you mean you and Ash you never!? Brock exclaimed.  
NO! of course not Misty shouted offended.   
what about you Ash? Duplica asked.  
Six months  
Misty looked at him coldly,   
What Misty I didn't even know where you were, and it was just a one night stand I swear!   
Misty got of Ash's Lap and sat down next to Duplica.  
Next it reached James, a few tears came to his eyes. ten years he said grievingly.  
Jessie right? Ash asked. he sniffed. Next it rested on Kain, twenty-four years   
  
It was at that moment a flash of light filled the cave, when it died down, Sabrina was standing there,   
Shouted Todd.  
Sabrina smiled, when you didn't check in I got worried and came looking, I see that all members of all three rebel groups are here Kain looked at Sabrina coldly.  
Hey I don't see Tracy anywhere? Sabrina asked distressed.  
Tears came to everyone's eyes (except James and Kain of course) he died the Menaces killed him Duplica said crying  
So many lives have been lost she said shaking her head  
  
Ash, I'm going to teleport us all to the Light hawk HQ, there are things we need to discuss you too Kain  
Ash shook his head, I really need to get back to the Son's of Pallet town  
Please Ash we have captured one of Giovanni's top agents a rocket Triad! she said firmly  
Kain sneered, Impossible the Triad are dead that last of them died over ten years ago arrogantly.  
  
Giovanni has resurrected the tradition, we captured Tulip she said crossing her arms over her chest.  
Ash shuddered at the memory she was that young trainer who during MewTwo's return held pokemon hostage in order to force MewTwo to do Giovanni's biding.  
Kain just sneered, the last time you offered me information you attacked me he said infuriated. He's got you there boss Todd said. Just send me and James back to the castile in the ski and will call it even, after all If I hadn't been there the Menaces might have killed the rest of your team,  
Sabrina narrowed her eyes, Fine go back to your floating castile! she said, she waved her hand and James and Kain disappeared.   
Several hours later they all sat in a dark room around. The only light was shining down onto a metal chair, A blonde haired rocket was tied to it, he face filled with anger and hate.   
NOW tell us Tulip who betrayed Lance and the elite four to Giovanni  
Tulip laughed, I'll tell you just because I want to see the looks on your face's you know him as Kain she said devilishly.  
Kain is low but his hatred for Giovanni is unquestionable! Ash shouted,  
she must be lying! Misty yelled,  
Sabrina shook her head, no I scanned she's telling us the truth, Kain led the elite four into the trap that killed them Sabrina said in disbelief.  
  
Anger filled Ash's thoughts.  
then we have only one option said Todd coldly.  
  
Kain must be found Brock almost empty,  
  
and be brought to Justice! Ash raged clenching his fist.  
  
  
End of this Chapter


	13. Castle in the ski (minor corrections)

  
One week has past since, the events at Cerulean. Ash, Gary, Brock, Misty, Professor Oak and Sabrina at around a table with a holographic projector in the center. All except Sabrina and Samuel wore gray jump suits with the symbol of the son's of pallet town. The symbol being a white and blue patch with the green Indigo League logo on it. Sabrina and Professor Oak wore the white jump suits of the Light Hawks, there symbol was a shining bird.   
  
"We all know why we are here, to discuss are plans involving what to do with Kain" Sabrina said.  
  
"We know Tulip is telling the truth when she says Kain led the elite four into the trap however we do not know why" Professor Oak in is usual intellectual fashion.  
  
Gary slammed his fist on the table, "That doesn't matter for now, before Kain wasn't important because he had the same goal as we do, it was his ruthless methods that shocked us!"  
  
Ash clenched his fists in anger, "it is because of him the elite four are dead he must be brought to justice!"  
  
Sabrina shook her head. "HOW Ash his fortress can fly, I can teleport us in but Kain may have the power to stop is from teleporting out once he knows were there"  
  
Professor Oak shook his head, "Fighting is getting us nowhere first lets take a look at his fortress" he said switching on the projector.   
  
There in full 3D they could see it. Siting on a Floating hunk of rock was a castle It had a wall with four towers, inside was a keep with Three towers around it then a central tower raising above the rest.   
  
"With this castle Kain is able to fly far above out of range of the Johjoh walls cannons and above the storm on the ocean is possible we want to capture it" Professor Oak said.  
"Do we have any idea how he got those superpowers?" Ash asked.  
Professor Oak coughed.   
  
"Well there is a legend that long ago eight crystals of power were made each had a power instilled in it. The four elements of nature crystals earth, fire, water and air. Each of the four crystals was equally powerful. Then they made crystals Body, Mind and Soul, they were known the crystals of being. Now combined the crystals of Body, Mind and Soul were just as powerful has the combined power of the elemental crystals, the last was the dark crystal, the ancients were destroyed before being able to complete the light crystal, so the balance was never completed according to legend if the balance of body mind and soul are upset then the Titan of Darkness with rain destruction down upon the land" Professor Oak took a deep breath after the long explanation.  
"I have a plan we will send a team into the castle, Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary you will accompany the light hawks one and only Samurai (you know that bug catcher Ash meets in Samurai's Challenge)" Sabrina said.  
  
  
"We have several ways for you to try to capture him, the first is to use Professor Oak's master ball, Kain's power of the dark pokemon may work against him allowing him to be captured inside" Professor Oak stated.   
"The second is using bombs filled with sleep powder and stun spore, and the last is using several pokemon to bind him with vines"  
"Lastly Samurai will use his skill with the sword and fight Kain one on one" Sabrina said.  
  
Misty cocked an eyebrow "why one on one?"  
Samurai stood up said mighty, "Because it is my honor and I will fight Kain that way"  
"I just realized something, If Kain lives in a floating castle then that means THE WISEMAN of romance is kept prisoner there! WE have to save him" Brock yelled  



	14. Skill on Skill

Tides of Darkness  
"Skill on Skill"  
  
  
  
The gang left the light hawk base, Ash and Misty riding Charizard, Gary and Brock riding a Pidgeot and Samurai riding a Fearow. They flew north  
guiding by Sabrinas telepathic abilities, Soon from the clouds they could see it. Floating on a gray hunk of rock was the Castile in the ski. They landed  
just inside the outer wall, recalling the pokemon they made there way inside.  
  
"KAIN HE'S HERE!" Ash shouted, There standing in the center of empty the room stood the tall dark figure of Kain. "We are here to place you under  
arrest you bastard!" Gary shouted. "Surrender now or face my blade!" shouted Samurai, drawing his sword. Kain just laughed, "do you think you can  
really capture me?" he smirking, "Not only do I posses supernatural powers I also posses a wide range of pokemon" Brock shook his head, "we have  
are pokemon to you'd be outnumbered!" Kain nodded, then threw a series of pokeballs and took off. Tyranitar, and Houndoom, The Black Rapidash, a  
Gengar a Umbreon and a Arbok. As Kain exited threw the door on the other side of the room, James appeared in full black and threw his own  
Pokeballs, Wheezing, Victreebel, Arcanine, Hitmon Lee and Hitmon Champ, and ElectaBuzz.  
"Dam 12 pokemon, because of lack of security back at base we could only bring 4 each and we might need as many as one each to bind Kain! and I  
foolishly left my pokemon behind" Samurai scolded him self.   
So they called there pokemon, "Steelix, Golem, Crobat!" yelled Brock,  
"Joltion, Flarion, Vapoiron!" shouted Gary, "Gyarados, Starmie," Misty's roll call was interrupted by Psyduck appearing beside her. "NO not you"! she  
wailed.  
Ash was about to call out his pokemon when Brock stopped him "Ash we are going to need your pokemon for when we face Kain" For several minutes  
the battle raged in fury until both sides of pokemon where unconscious  
Ash and the others closed in on James. James punched Ash in the gut, "arg!" he griped his stomach in pain. Gary responded by kicking James in the  
head. James then did a round house kick knocking the others off there feet. James took this moment to run.  
  
Ash and the gang took of after him, they ran down a hallway. To there right the wall was lined with windows, Misty could not help looking out them as  
they ran, she could see white clouds and the snow capped mountains below. James ducked down a path to his right, as they rounded the corner  
after him, James was gone, but there stood a little girl about 14 years old. They all stopped dead in there tracks, "Little girl what are your doing  
here?" Abigail if you haven't already guessed who it is just ran to her left. "We have to save that little girl from Kain's clutches!" Brock shouted. They  
ran after her, every few moments she would look back.  
Abigail ran as fast as she could she had no idea who was following her. She ran and ran, She stopped when she heard one of them say "Where not  
going to hurt you!" however she stopped because she ran right into Kain. She almost fell over, but Kain grabbed the back of her shirt. Kain stared  
menacingly, "Get to your room and stay there I'll tell you when you can come out" Kain said coldly, Abigail nodded understandingly and ran.  
  
Ash and the gang stopped just over ten feet from Kain, "All right Kain it ends now!" Ash bellowed. "Please both all of are battle worthy pokemons are  
defeated so unless you use your only means of escape to fight with me you don't stand a chance!" Kain smirked. "Here's a little surprise for you  
Kain!" Gary shouted throwing the master ball, Kain caught it in his hand and laughed, "This is your plan capture me in a pokeball, ha!"  
Samurai prepared to attack, "wait" Misty said "your are last resort", with that said Ash threw the grenade containing the sleep powder, Kain merely  
placed a gas mask over his face. "That may work on sleep powder but not stun spore!" Brock shouted, He reared his arm back to throw the Stun  
spore grenade when Kain uttered two words, "Profferer Ivy" Brock fell to the ground hugging his knees, "don't say that name" he muttered in pity as  
the grenade hit the ground paralyzing Brock, Misty, Ash and Gary.  
All that was left now Was Kain and Samurai, there sword drawn they stared into each others eyes for a minute, before Kain attacked with a overhead  
vertical attack. Samurai grunted and blocked the attack with his own sword, the sound of metal clashing filled the air as they battled. Samurai  
responded with a downwards diagonal strike. Kain swiftly blocked the attack countering with a horizontal slash of the sword. Samurai also blocked it.  
  
"Your skills are impressive child" Kain sneered. "So are yours old man" Samurai responded. Kain then thrust the sword forward towards his throat,  
Samurai barely managed to jump back avoiding the blade. Samurai attacked with a horizontal strike to the left. Kain lend back avoiding the blow,  
Samurai then did a upwards horizontal attack cutting Kain's cheek. "I'll defeat you one peace at a time if I have to!" Samurai shouted.  
Kain backed away his sword at his side, Samurai nodded and,he to backed away. Ash and the others watched in mute amazement. Then the two ran  
at each other, giving out a battle cry, as they ran past each other they each made a devastating horizontal strike, The stood twenty feet from each  
other there backs turned, Kain fell to one knee griping the wound in his chest in pain, Ash and the others weekly turned there head to Samurai who  
stood there for a moment breathing heavily, before collapsing to the ground. Kain stood up and laughed, "you are skilled young warrior but you were no match  
for me.  
  
End of chapter.


	15. Rebirth

Tides of Darkness  
"Rebirth"  


  
Ash awoke with a groan of pain, "Dam my head hurts" he thought to himself, gripping his throbbing head. Ash looked around he realized he was laying in some kind of Jail Cell. One the other side was a set of bunk beds, Brock was on the bottom and Gary was on the top. Both of them were still unconscious.   
He looked to his right and could see Misty laying unconscious next to him.   
"Where's Samurai?" Ash thought to himself. Ash sat there in silence lost in his own thoughts. "Captured, that's just great!" he shouted, "ugh" came the sound of Brock groaning, Brock sat up and bumped his head on the top bunk, "Ouch!"  
Brock groaned and looked at Ash, "what happened?" Brock asked weekly, Ash sighed, "Well Brock after Kain made you drop the stun spore bomb, Samurai fault with Kain and lost"  
Next Gary awoke with a groan of pain, "oh shit" he moaned, upon realizing where he was. "Where's Samurai?" he asked. "Don't know" Ash replied sadly.  
Misty awoke with a yawn, she looked around jerking her head back and fourth, "not again!" she whined. "Thanks a lot Brock, if you hadn't dropped that stun spore bomb we wouldn't be in this mess!" she yelled. "You don't understand when ever someone mentions the name Professor Ivy it tears me apart!" Brock cried.  
Ash smiled at his long time friend. "Tell us Brock get it off your chest" Ash begged. Brock took a deep breath, "ok it all started like this"  
  
{Meanwhile}  
Kain stood next to James, in some kind of medical room, There where beds, and other doctor tools in shelves and on counters. A Green haired woman with brown eyes and a white coat was bandaging James chest. Kain stood stiff with has arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"James you need to be more careful Kain can withstand this easily the rest of us humans can't, look you have three broken ribs" she scolded. "Katarina tell me how is Samurai doing?" Kain asked. "he'll live" she sighed. "What of the test results?" he asked. "Except for Samurai all positive" she said finishing the bandaging,   
Kain's eyes widened, "I suspected it but I did not think it possible!... all four of the elemental masters together, Earth, Fire, Air, Water", "Witch one is Air?" James asked. The doctor Katarina walked over to Samurai and checked his bandages, looked into his eyes with a flash light and other such things, "Ash" she said simply.  
  
Kain laughed to himself "So the circles are now complete, I know the identity of all the destined ones, Master of Earth, Master of Fire, Master of Air, Master of Water. Koga master of soul and Bruno master of body are dead, Master of Mind still lives but as no idea she already has the power. and of course my self master of darkness"  
James stood up and put his black shirt back on, "Kain should I put more pokemon on watch at the Air crystal?" he asked expecting a yes for an answer. "No" Kain replied sinisterly, "The time has come for Ash to learn his destiny even now I know he is planing his escape, like Mareep I shall herd him to the crystal and bring us all one step closer to our destiny" Kain laughed  
  
{Now back to the Jail Cell}  
"Brock I'm sorry I never knew" Ash cried,  
Gary sniffed back tears, "That's so horrible!"  
Misty cried softly "Ash hold me"  
"Thanks you guy now that I have that all of my chest I won't collapse at the mention of her name anymore thank you" Brock said happily.  
  
"Ash we need to get out of here" Misty said still holding him, "And rescue Samurai" Brock added, "Not to mention that little girl we saw we can't leave her here right" Gary also added. "Misty do you have a hair pin?" Brock asked. "Of course" Misty beamed. She pulled it from her hair, letting it fall down around her shoulders, and handed it to Brock. Brock stood up and began fiddling with the lock. After a few minutes the lock clicked and the door slid open with ease. "Ok first we find are pokemon, then we rescue Samurai and with luck that little girl" Ash said powerfully. The four made there way past the other cells that were all empty, they came to a heavy metal door and pushed it open. In the small room was a table a couple chairs, another door and there pokeballs.  
  
"What luck!" Ash thought, "This is to easy" Gary thought. After picking up there pokebelts they left threw the other door, The hall ways looked all the same, "Ash this is crazy this place is big, we could get lost for hours in here" Brock grimed.   
"I know none of us will like this but we might have to leave Samurai and that little girl behind" Gary glommed. "WHAT!?" Ash shouted about ready to smack him, "Look Ash where going to be lucky to get out of here, The only pokemon who can still fight is your Venusaur, and Meganium plus the pokemon we need to fly out of here" Gary said sternly, "I guess your right" Ash said sadly.  
The gang made there way hoping not to set of any traps that might lay ahead of them. As they rounded a corner they came face to face with Kain.  
  
"Run!" Ash shouted, so they ran, as fast as they could, Kain didn't fallow and laughed to himself, "Run my Mareep run", a that moment a buzzing sound went of at Kain belt, Kain picked up a small metallic box and spoke into it, "Kain this is James, it Samurai he's gone!"  
  
  
Ash and the gang ran until they realized they were no longer being followed. "We lost him?" Misty asked breathing heavily, "doubt it" Ash breathed, "My Friends I am glad I have founded you" came Samurai's voice, Ash and the others looked up and smiled, There stood Samurai, over his shoulder was the little girl they say before, "What happened to her?" Brock asked with concern, "She was screaming I had no choice to knock her out" Samurai spoke powerfully now we must move quickly I do not have the strength to fight Kain again!" The gang resumed running soon they found them selves in a brightly lit room, To the left of the door was a large window, In the center was a Pedestal, on top of it was a strange translucent Crystal.   
"We can break that window open to escape. Samurai walked up to the glass and drew his sword, Ash readied the pokeballs containing the flying pokemon. Samurai swung his sword with all hit might, it impacted the glass with amazing strength, it cracked the window immensely but it did not break. Samurai breathed heavily, "Tempered Glass" he said before swinging one more time, the Glass shattered, the low altitude of the castile meant only a minor rush of air.   
  
It was then Kain appeared, "You can't escape" he sneered, Ash quickly threw the pokeballs out summoning Charizard, Pidgeot and Fearow. Kain prepared to attack when, Ash tackled him, "RUN GET OUT OF HERE!" Ash screamed. Samurai pulled him self and the unconscious girl onto Fearow. As Ash struggled to distract Kain, The others got on the flying pokemon, "NO ASH I'm not leaving you!" Misty cried tears running down her face, "Brock get her out of here!" Ash shouted. Brock sniffed back tears of his own and dragged Misty away on Charizard, Charizard looked back sadly at his master and nodded, before they flew off. Kain threw Ash into a wall. "You think you have seceded in helping you friends boy, I can blast them down! you don't have the power to stop me!" Kain laughed, It was then the crystal started to glow, Ash heard a voice inside his mind.  
  
"Ash I am the voice of the Crystal of air" its voice boomed.  
"What do you want?" Ash asked in amazement.  
"We offer you power a great power" the voice said.  
"How can a trust you?" Ash demanded.  
"I understand your fear, My goal is only to empower you what you do with that power if up to you" the voice said as it faded away.  
  
Ash reached out and touched the crystal, there was a explosion of energy, when the dust cleared, Ash stood there in a white and yellow armor. In his hand a sword, much like Kain's but with a gold handle and a white blade. "I am reborn!" Ash bellowed his voice booming, Ash attacked first with a Lightning fast horizontal slash, Kain swiftly blocked the attack the sound of metal clashing filled the air, as they dueled Kain came at Ash with a upwards diagonal attack. Ash barley avoided the blade. "you have the power but lack Samurai's skill!" Kain laughed. Kain attacked with a diagonal downwards strike. Ash's chest by the blade, causing a cry of pain. Kain took this moment to Kick as in the stomach sending him flying. Ash looked in horror as Kain prepared his attack Dark Hyper Beam, Moments before Kain launch the devastating attack Ash lunged his arm outwards and a blast of air knocked Kain back, and out the window.   
"Noooo! not here this can't be how it ends!" Kain's voice could be heard shouting. Ash looked up and smiled he could see his friends coming back to him.  
  
It was then Ash saw it hanging on a shard of glass that was still attached to the frame it was a gold locket. He picked it up and opened it. On the left side was a picture of two people, one of a young woman, with Blue eyes and long purple hair and orange ear rings, the other was of a little girl no older then six with bright blue eyes and long red hair.  
The two of them wore huge happy smiles, as the older woman hugged the little girl from behind.  
On the right side there was two inscriptions carved into the gold, the first said.  


  
"Together forever your my true love now until the end of time"  
~Your True Love Miyamoto~  


  
The second inscription said.  


"I love you very very very VERY much daddy"  
~Your Little Princess Jessica~  



	16. Read

If your wondering why I changed the rating down a notch its because at some point recently fanfiction.net started setting the rating filter to be automatically G-PG-13 the story being formally it would make it hard for most to notice the updates.  
  
I never saw any sign of this and I have almost no Idea when this happened.   
Once I see some more reviews I will upload the next chapter.  



End file.
